Which Weasley?
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: A mysterious night time vistitor turns Hermione's world upside down. Please Read and Review. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own any of the Harry Potter Universe. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione put the book she was reading onto the nightstand and turned onto her side. She looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dark and sighed contentedly. This place had become like a second home to her, well a third home really, because there was Hogwarts too of course. Currently at the burrow, she had taken advantage of Ginny's night time romp with Harry and was sleeping in the bed instead of the makeshift cot. The thought of Ginny and Harry together made her sweat a little and in spite of herself there was a tingle between her legs. Ginny had been very generous with the details of their encounters and well suffice it to say that they were doing more than discussing quidditch tactics. Hermione chuckled to herself and tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. She had just drifted off to sleep when she felt someone get into the bed with her.

"Back so soon?" She asked.

There was no answer.

"What's wrong, couldn't Harry keep it up?" She chuckled to softly, "C'mon Ginny, you know I'm only teasing…."

Hermione gasped when, instead of speaking, the person put an arm around her and placed a hand on her breast.

"Ron?"

Again there was no answer, but the hand that was on her breast began to move slowly and pinched her nipple lightly through the fabric of her nightshirt.

"Ron, I told you, I don't care what Harry and Ginny do, but I don't feel comfortable fooling around in your parents' house." She smacked the intrusive hand away.

To her surprise, rather than protesting, he got up and left without saying a word. _That's odd_ she thought to herself…usually she had to resort to spells to keep Ron under control when he got an "idea" in either of his heads. She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, but even though he had done as she asked, there was a longing inside her that would not go away.

"Will you pass the jam please Hermione?" It was the next morning at breakfast and Ron was looking at her with his arm outstretched. She simply stared at him blankly.

"Earth to Hermione…pass the jam please…." He tried again.

"No." She said simply

The Weasley family and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Because I don't think I should have to do what you tell me all the time!" She snapped.

"I only asked you to pass the jam, I don't think that is a very demanding request…."

"Sure, today it's the jam but what will it be tomorrow?" She cut him off.

"Huh?" Ron was confused. He thought for a moment, "the peanut butter?" he asked rather hopefully.

The whole table laughed---all except Hermione. Instead she got up slammed her chair into the table and ran upstairs.

Ron stared after her in amazement, "What did I do?" He asked.

George clapped him on the shoulder, "Perhaps you should leave the jokes to me mate."

Hermione paced the room, she was angry and what was worse, she didn't really have a reason. Ron may have invaded her space, but he did stop when she asked---perhaps that was the problem.

There was a light knock on the door. She turned and saw Ron looking at her sheepishly.

"Hi." He said.

She didn't respond, but neither did she demand he get out or throw a book at his head, so he came into the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." He tried.

"Oh don't play stupid Ron, you know exactly what you did." She snapped.

"Honestly Hermione, for once I am not trying to vex you, but I really don't know."

"Last night you got into my bed and manhandled me….sound familiar?" She looked at him accusingly.

"Sounds like wishful thinking on your part." He chuckled.

She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Easy Hermione, I was only kidding, time of the month is it?"

"RON!"

"What?" He could tell she was truly upset so he walked closer and pulled her to him. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Sweetheart, trust me, if there was any way I thought you would let me "man handle" you---I would! But you said no, and I know you mean it."

The look on his face was so honest that she knew he was telling the truth and it was now her turn to be confused. If not Ron, then who?

His voice brought her back to reality. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"Your X-rated dreams staring yours truly?" He grinned broadly.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing." She laughed.

"We'll see about that." He bent his head and captured her mouth with his. After a while he pulled away, "so what exactly was I doing?"

"Huh?"

"In the dream…."

"Ron!"

"Oh c'mon Hermione, I'm curious."

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to tell you…."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird, that's why."

"No it isn't….was I nuzzling your neck like this?" He bent his head to her neck and began leaving a soft trail of kisses.

Hermione gasped softly, "Nope." She whispered.

"Oh well I better stop then." He said jokingly.

"I suppose you better." She wiggled out of his grasp and went and sat on the bed.

"C'mon Hermione, stop being a prude, if you can't even talk about it, how are we ever going to…." He trailed off.

"Fine Ron, you want to know? It wasn't a sex dream, or at least I woke up before it could be." Even as she spoke she was positive it hadn't been a dream. "You were simply caressing my breasts." Her face turned beet red.

Ron ignored or embarrassment, he went and sat beside her on the bed. He began to kiss her passionately and to his surprise she didn't pull away. He took a chance and pushed her back onto the bed, still no resistance. He lifted his head from hers and looked into her eyes. "Like this?" He asked.

He slowly and rather awkwardly, placed a hand on her breast. Hermione couldn't help but notice that it seemed different than the one last night. She shook this thought from her mind and made an attempt at being brazen. Instead of speaking, she began to unbutton her blouse.

Ron stared at her, he couldn't believe his luck, he bent his head to kiss her again and was attempting to remove her blouse when they both jumped at the sound of a large crack.

"Hey everyone, I'm back from the store….Oh my….what do we have here? I thought I specified the kitchen."

Ron and Hermione both stared guiltily at Charlie Weasley who had just apparated into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell Charlie, I can't believe you passed your apparating test." Ron exclaimed, his face was extremely red.

Charlie looked from his brother to Hermione who was hastily trying to do up her blouse and fumbling with the buttons and smiled. "Well it did take me a few times, but honestly you two it's not even midday."

"I really don't think it's any of you business what we do in private." Hermione said. Both Weasleys looked at her in surprise.

"Well, you're a clever witch Hermione, next time put an anti-aparating charm on the room." Charlie winked and left the room.

"Well where were we?" Ron moved in to kiss Hermione again but she swiftly moved away.

"This is exactly why I said we cannot fool around in your parents house Ron."

"But you just told him to mind his own business…."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact we were in the wrong, I'll see you later." Ron stared after her disbelievingly. He had been so close. He was going to kill Charlie.

Hermione lay in bed. Ginny was of course gone for her nightly romp with Harry. However once again, sleep would not come to Hermione. She kept going over what had happened that morning. If Charlie hadn't interrupted them, would she and Ron have gone all the way? No, of course she would have stopped him. Or would she? Lately her hormones were getting out of control. She heaved a huge sigh and turned on her side. She was just drifting out of consciousness when she felt someone get into the bed with her. This time she did not bother seeing if it was Ginny.

"Ron?" She said almost sheepishly, she knew all too well it wasn't him either.

Hermione let out a cry of dismay as she felt a blindfold being pulled over her eyes.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She was about to lift it off but she realised her hands had also been bound. "Who are you?"

"Shhh…." The voice whispered.

Hermione was about to scream, but she was silenced by a deep kiss. The intrusive tongue was pushing against her lips seeking entry, and to her own surprise she wielded. The kiss continued, assaulting her mouth and before long she was responding in kind. What is the matter with me? She thought. The lips left hers and she soon felt them leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and nuzzling at her neck. The unknown hands were not idle. They were slowly caressing the contours of her body. Resting only to pinch her nipple gently through the fabric of her nightshirt. She heard the fabric tear and soon the lips were on her breast, licking, teasing and gently biting. In spite of herself she let out a soft moan.

"Shhh…." The voice said again.

Hermione legs instinctively closed when she felt the unknown hands reach between her legs. Instead of insisting, the hand was removed and she felt the weight of the other person leave the bed. She let out a small cry of dismay.

"I'm only going to go as far as you want me too."

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise, that sounded like…but no, it couldn't be. She felt her bonds loosen but by the time her eyes adjusted she was alone.

"Hermione, about yesterday…"

"I don't want to talk about it Ron." They were supposed to be getting rid of gnomes in the garden, but neither of them was working very hard.

"But…."

"I said no Ronald!"

"Don't Ronald me, you can pretend to be a prude all you want, but you were enjoying yourself, I know you were."

"You don't know anything, that's the problem."

"Oh so now it's my lack of sexual experience is it?"

"Ron, that's not what I meant."

"Don't worry I get it, why would you want to sleep with a guy who's a virgin and whose little sister can probably identify the erogenous zones better…."

"Ron, please calm down."

"No, I won't…Hermione, you want experience, but how can I have experience without having any experience? You can't have your cake and eat it too"  
"You're putting words in my mouth, I never said…."

"You didn't have too, I know that it's what girls want, I read about it…."

"Read where?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He looked so frazzled that Hermione was overcome with love for him and couldn't help herself. She simply said, "Oh Ron…" and pounced on him.

Ron collapsed under her weight, "What are you…." He was silenced when her lips covered his. When the kiss ended he looked at her confused. "I don't understand you…one second you're an icicle and the next you can't keep your hands off me. I'm not complaining but…."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I can't control myself."

"Well if you feel yourself loosing control anytime soon."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. They both looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well, well, well, Charlie tells me he caught you on the bed yesterday, and now you're rolling around snogging on the lawn? What would Mum say if she saw her little prefects now?" George burst into laughter.

Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Hermione did not say a word. She simply got up and ran into the house. Once she was alone she picked up a pillow and screamed into it. What on earth was the matter with her? She was acting like a harlot.

"Hermione?"

"Not now Ron, I think it's better we stay away from each other, we clearly can't control ourselves…"

"Hermione, it's not Ron…"

She spun around and found herself face to face with Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, I…"

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, although should I be concerned that you and my son, can apparently 'not control themselves?'"

"No, sir, not at all, we're just having a row again, as usual. She blushed.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "OK dear, well dinner's ready."

Hermione lay in bed, it was late, but she couldn't sleep. Dinner had been very awkward. Ron had been trying to talk to her, she was ignoring him, and George would not stop making jokes. This time, when she heard the door open, as she knew it would, she addressed the stranger.

"Look whoever you are, this has to stop, I do not appreciate it in the least."

"If you say so…" She heard the door creak again, as if the person had turned to leave.

"Wait…"

"Yes?" The voice that seemed so familiar, yet she could not identify asked.

"Can't you at least tell me who you are?"

"No…not yet at least."

"Why not?"

"Well because mystery makes things more exciting."

"Oh." Hermione grumbled. "But you're not Ron?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Hermione sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Hermione said, before she could stop herself.

Once again she felt the blindfold slip over her eyes and her hands being bound. The unknown lips ceased hers in a passionate kiss that left her panting and wanting more. She felt her nightgown being ripped open and her breasts being caressed. It felt almost like she was in a dream, like she was watching it happen, like she wasn't really there. That was until she felt the hands go between her legs again. She tightened instinctively, but she didn't pull away. Under the hands' gentle prodding, she slowly opened her legs. One finger found her clit, and she cried out softly. Whoever this is, they know what they're doing, she thought to herself. With such skilful seduction, it was not long before Hermione felt an orgasm coming on.

"You have to stop…I'm going to come." Her voice sounded ragged.

"I want you to…Hermione, come for me…"

The combination of the words against her ear, and the still moving fingers was too much. Hermione's body clenched around the unknown fingers and she cried out softly. As she was overcome by the wonderful release.

"I think that's enough for tonight." The voice whispered. Hermione felt a swift kiss on her cheek, and then she was alone.

Hermione was ashamed of herself. She could not believe what she had let happen last night. She new that if the mystery man had not stopped, she would have let things go all the way. That simply could not happen. My hormones are getting the better of me, she thought. Well there is only one solution.

Hermione found Ron doing dishes in the kitchen. She snuck up behind him, stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his neck. Ron jumped in surprise splattered dishwater everywhere.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" She placed another kiss on his bare skin.

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

"I just don't understand you."

"Well I don't understand myself right now either. Why are you washing dishes anyway?"

"Punishment…Mum caught Harry and I up late last night, after she had told us like ten times…"

"Well where's Harry then?"

"Knitting, I think…"

Hermione smiled, "well I suppose I should let you get back to work." She turned around.

"Now wait a minute, when you start something, you have to finish it…" Ron turned around a grabbed her around the waist. His hands were soaking wet, but neither of them noticed. His lips found her and he kissed her hungrily.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What?" His hand had snaked up her shirt, and was rubbing her back, the feel of the water on her skin was tantalising.

"Finishing what we started."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it's time we had sex."

Ron stopped and stared at her. "Hermione, are you serious? Please don't tease me about this."

"I'm not, I swear…don't you want to?" She put her hands on the bulge in his pants, and kissed his neck again. Ron's only response was to groan. Hermione smiled, "I thought so…"

Ron picked her up and placed her on the counter. His hands were still up her shirt and he was kissing her like a madman. Her hands were tangled in his hair. It was a wonderful moment. They were snapped out of their passion all to soon, by a very familiar voice.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ron sprang apart. Mrs. Weasley was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at them.

"Mum…"

"Save it Ron, I have eyes."

"Mrs. Weasley, I…"

"You too Hermione, I don't want to hear any excuses." Hermione abruptly shut her mouth and hung her head shamefully. "When you two told me you were a couple, I was very happy, but that does not mean I want you behaving like lecherous animals. I imagine it is hard for you being under the same roof, but you should follow the example of Ginny and Harry, they are able to control themselves…"

"Oh they control themselves all right!" Ron cut in, but stopped when Hermione elbowed him. It made no sense to get them in trouble too.

Mrs. Weasley went on as if he had not spoken, "I know it must be hard, so I will help you. Until you prove to be more in control of your emotions, you two shall not be alone together, it's as simple as that."

"What?" Ron looked at his mother incredulously.

"You heard me Ronald, now Hermione come with me, I'll find something for you to do. Ron, you finish those dishes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was sitting up in bed fretting. Mrs. Weasley had put spells on their rooms so neither could visit the other. Hermione did not mind that so much. It was the way Mrs. Weasley kept looking at her. As if she had disappointed her, and would never be able to make up for it. She heard the door open and addressed the mysterious person again.

"Look, this cannot happen anymore. I love Ron, and I want my first time to be with him."

"That's fine…thanks to my Mum, you might have to wait a while though." The person gave a soft laugh and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was curled up in an armchair reading a book. It was useless; she kept re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

"Busy studying I see?" Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing over her.

"Not really, thinking about your brother actually."

"About Ron…have you two?"

"Ginny, you know we haven't."

"But you've done some stuff right?"

"Not very much, why?"

"It's just that last week when I was coming back, I heard you moaning so I figured Ron had paid you a visit and went back to see Harry again."

Hermione blushed. "Ah yes, how could I have forgotten about that." _Oh no…that was close. She would have caught me with…I don't know… Argh! _

Ginny laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's about time you two got a little more physical. Harry said that Ron mentioned you wanted to have sex…do you?"

Hermione blushed even darker. "Ginny!"

"What? We're best friends aren't we? I was just going to say that Harry and I have decided to help you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mum put spells on my room and Ron's room, but not all of the other rooms. Ron is going to be waiting for you tonight in the twins old room."

"You told Ron before you asked me?"

"Hermione, I have needs too, I know there's no way you're not going to go."

When Hermione's only response was to bury her head back in her book. Ginny burst out laughing. "You're very welcome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione tiptoed to Fred and George's old room. Her heart filled with sadness when she thought of Fred, but she did her best to push it from her mind for the moment. She found Ron sitting on the bed fumbling with his hair. She chuckled softly.

"Hermione." Ron jumped up.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No of course not." He blushed.

Neither of them said anything, there was a slightly awkward silence.

"You know what Harry told me?"

"What?" She asked.

"As soon as Ginny's done her last year, he's going to ask her to marry him."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah…"

There was another awkward silence.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to…?"

"We can if you'd like."

"I'd like to."

"Me too."

They both smiled, somewhat sheepishly. Ron moved towards her and kissed her. Usually she let him take the lead in such things, she knew it made him feel manly. She wanted to be different though, and when his tongue attempted to enter her mouth, she captured it and sucked on it gently. Ron broke the kiss and stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Did you not like it?"

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Who's the shy one all of a sudden?" She laughed.

"I'm not shy!"

"I know, I was only teasing." She went and sat on the bed.

Ron joined her. "Hermione would it be OK if…." His hands finished his sentence for him as moved his hand to her inner thigh. _That's it? One kiss? No other foreplay?_ Hermione was slightly miffed, but she tried to put it from her mind. Ron was obviously just eager.

"Sure…" she smiled.

Ron began to caress her sex awkwardly and somewhat forcefully. Rather than being pleasurable, it was bordering on painful.

"Ron…could you be a bit more gentle?"

"What? Oh…sorry." He blushed.

"It's fine. Maybe it would help if we were a bit more comfortable." She whispered a spell and their pj's disappeared. They were left in only their underwear. Ron began to blush even more.

"Hermione…could I see…ahem…it?"

She was really beginning to wish he would stop asking timid questions and just do things. She was not overly turned on at the moment and this was not at all romantic. Ron removed her panties and looked. He pulled away with a curious expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's…nothing."

"Come off it, what's wrong."

"It's just…Hermione…. I can't see the hole."

"What?"

"I don't know how I'm going to, you know, if I can't see it."

That was it. Hermione couldn't take anymore. She began to put her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't do this. Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"The other times we've fooled around lately have been passionate. There is no passion tonight."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just really nervous."

"Ron, I don't care how much experience you have, but you have to be a bit more manly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Next time throw me up against something." She said exasperated. "Goodnight." She left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How'd it go last night?" Ginny asked.

"Not well, I don't think he really knows what he's doing. He told me he couldn't see the hole."

"What?" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm…talk about mood kill. I'll have Harry talk to him. He knows exactly where it is." She laughed.

"Too much information Ginny." But she laughed too.

"What are you two laughing at?"

They looked at Ron with barely controlled glee. "Nothing." They replied in unison.

"I see. Hermione, could I have a hug?"

"Sure…" She walked over to him and put her arms around him. After a swift embrace he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Becoming your man."

Ginny watching started to laugh. Ron proceeded to carry her over to the couch. In attempt to be "rougher" he threw her on the couch. In the couch's general direction would me more accurate. He vastly miscalculated the distance and force necessary and she landed hard on the arm of the couch and bounced off, landing on the ground and hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Are you mental?" yelled his sister.

Ron stared from Ginny to Hermione who was still on the floor rubbing her head.

"Hermione, I…"

"Don't Ron…It's fine."

She got up and left the room. Ginny moved to follow her. "Wait until I tell Harry about this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat on the bed. She was quite angry and nursing a large bump on her head. She loved Ron, but he had no finesse. She was inexperienced too. She needed someone who knew what they were doing. _Someone like…_ As the thought came to her an owl zoomed into the room with a letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know you told me to stop. However, I heard about the couch incident and was wondering if you had changed your mind. I'll stop by the room tonight. If you want me to come in, leave a purple sock on the door._

Hermione re-read the note. Could she do this? Did she own purple socks?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Ginny were supposed to be sleeping, but instead they were indulging in some much-needed girl-talk. They were both sitting cross-legged on the bed with mugs of hot chocolate. Ginny was laughing hysterically into a pillow after Hermione's latest revelation.

"Of course you don't have to do that…don't you know anything?"

"Obviously not…Ginny what am I going to do?"

"You're going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Well first of all you are the thing that international quidditch star Viktor Krum values most in the world, so if things don't work out with my brother, I'm sure he'd gladly take care of you."

Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Hey, watch the hot chocolate." Ginny ducked and laughed.

"Viktor was…well Viktor was lovely, but in any case, I'm sure he's completely forgotten about me by now."

"No he hasn't, he asked Harry about you at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"He did not." Hermione said incredulously.

"He did so."

"Then why am I only hearing about it now?"

"I don't know, Harry didn't want to tell you for some reason. Anyway, I don't think 'lovely' quite does him justice does it?"

"No, I suppose not…but what about you eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…shagging the famous Harry Potter and all that."

It was Hermione's turn to duck as Ginny aimed a pillow in her direction.

"I guess you're right---'the boy who lived' does beat 'international quidditch star' doesn't it?" laughed Ginny.

"Indeed it does." Hermione agreed.

"Speaking of 'the boy who lived,' he gets very upset if he has to wait for…you know." Ginny smiled.

"In that case, you better get going." Hermione joked.

Ginny got off the bed and fluffed her hair a bit. When she reached the door she turned,

"By the way, I convinced Mum to remove the spells on the rooms…in case you get any wild ideas." She smiled.

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Ginny left Hermione mulled things over in her mind. _What am I going to do? I want my first time to be with Ron, but I'm so nervous about it. "Whoever he is" at least knows what he's doing---really knows what he's doing. I don't want to cheat on Ron---but I don't want Ron to think I'm a novice either. Maybe if I just practiced with…then I would be less nervous with Ron…oh that sounds so terrible. What am I going to do? If only I could be like Ginny---she wasn't nervous at all when she first slept with Harry. Although she had already dated Michael Corner and Dean Thomas before him--- I've only dated Viktor. Oh Viktor---he may be an international quidditch star---but we didn't do anything worthy of international renown. We did kiss a little---ugh what am I going to do? I don't know. I do know that I love Ron---but I don't want him to think I'm an idiot._

After thinking about it for a while longer Hermione got up and put a purple sock (which she dyed with a spell) on the doorknob.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had been sitting nervously on the bed for about fifteen minutes when she heard a knock on the door. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Come in," she whispered.

"Hermione?"

She almost gasped out loud when she recognized the voice.

"Ron?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He smiled, echoing her words from the night before.

"No, of course not." Hermione blushed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a purple sock on your doorknob?"

"A…purple…sock?"

"Yeah, it's just sitting here like it was placed for a reason."

"I have no idea---your sister must have done it."

"Oh---well can I come in?"

"Of course you can…"

Ron closed the door behind him and came and stood in front of her.

"Hermione---I wanted to apologise for what happened earlier."

"There's no need. It was a simple accident."

"I know, but it was stupid, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay Ron, really." She smiled.

When he saw her smile he grinned broadly.

"I was so worried you'd be mad."

"Well, I'm not."

"I'm glad…it's just…"

"What is it?"

"I was just really nervous last night."

"It's okay Ron, I was nervous too."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"It's just…I love you so much. I wanted everything to be perfect." He blushed.

"Oh Ron---I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course---silly." She threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said with mock seriousness.

"Oh no?" She barely suppressed a smile.

"No. Now I'm going to have to retaliate."

Without waiting for her to respond he pounced on her and began to tickle her mercilessly. Hermione burst into laughter, which quickly turned into squeals when he found her weak spot (right above the knees).

"Ron…stop." She said in between bouts of laughter.

"Never."

"Ron…your mother will hear us."

"In that case, I shall just have to keep you quiet."

He swiftly captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. It was the last thing Hermione was expecting---and she loved it. Her hands moved up his shirt and began to massage his back. He groaned softly into her mouth. The vibration was a wonderful sensation. They had been making out for several minutes when Ginny came bursting in the room and flicked on the light. They both sat up and looked at her.

"Oi---we're kind of busy." Ron said.

Hermione giggled.

"Well you're about to be busted. Mum's coming."

The two scrambled to make themselves presentable. Ginny jumped on the bed between them.

"What are you doing?"

"It will look less suspicious if I'm here---Hermione quick conjure some sort of game or something."

"Where's my wand?"

It was too late. Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreiciate the feedback. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. University has been keeping me on a short leash. :)

Ron and Hermione looked sheepishly at Mrs. Weasley who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips---looking more evil than you know who. Ron looked like he wanted to jump out the window and run for miles, Hermione was racking her brain for something plausible to say, aware that every second the silence stretched made them appear more guilty, when all of a sudden Ginny burst into tears. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ginny what on earth is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised.

"I---I had a nightmare…" she cried even harder.

"A nightmare? Good gracious girl, you're starting your seventh year next month---we're celebrating your coming of age tomorrow---and you're this upset about a nightmare?" Mrs. Weasley looked exasperated.

"I know…but Mum…it was a vampire! You know how terrified I am of vampires!" Ginny hopped off the bed and threw her arms around Mrs. Wesley. Who could do nothing but comfort her sobbing daughter.

"Well what are you doing here Ron?"

"Hermione came and said that Ginny wanted me to check the room to make sure it was safe." Ron said quickly.

"Oh really---if you think I'm that gullible. What have you really been up to?"

"Mum---it's the truth! I thought I was---I thought I was…." Ginny burst into a new round of tears.

"Okay, okay, well now that your brother has checked the room, he can return to his own, and you girls can get some sleep." Ron hastened to do his mother's bidding and after giving Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead Mrs. Weasley left the room.

As soon as she was gone a wide smile appeared on Ginny's face.

"You're quite the actress Ginny Weasley." Hermione laughed.

"Useful eh?" They got into the bed.

"But Vampires? Really?" The two girls giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late the next evening and Ginny's coming of age party was in full swing. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a delicious dinner and now everyone was enjoying music, conversation, and perhaps a little too much fire whiskey. Mr and Mrs. Weasley had long since gone to bed, and had said that on this one special occasion, the party could go on all night. Bill and Fleur had come and everyone was in particularly good spirits. A somewhat drunken George suggested a game of spin-the-bottle until a more sober Hermione had pointed out, that seeing as most of the party was related or married, the only ones getting kissed would really be Harry and herself.

"Well I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind sharing Harry---and we all know Ron doesn't have a problem sharing you." Percy, possibly the most intoxicated, slurred.

"Pardon me?" Hermione said, a little shocked.

Everyone was now staring at Percy and Ron had come over and put a protective arm around Hermione. Even though he tried to keep his voice light.

"Sorry mate, she's all mine---you'll have to stick to your own. How is Penelope these days anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since she threw the scales at my head and left."

"Oh." Ron said caught between being embarrassed and trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Percy, I thought you guys had a great thing going." Charlie said.

"Obviously not."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. Until Percy spoke up again.

"But hey---who needs a girlfriend when your brother's is such a slut?"

There was a shocked silence. Then in an instant Ron sprang forward and punched his brother with all his might. Percy was knocked backwards and fell to the ground. Ron jumped on him and was about to hit him again until Bill pulled him off.

"Easy mate---easy now."

"Yeah, easy like Hermione!" Percy sneered from the ground.

Ron struggled against Bill's grasp. "You'd do the same thing if he said something about Fleur."

"Yes---and you'd do the right thing and stop me. C'mon now---it's not worth it. He's drunk."

Hermione had watched the scene unfold in silence. She couldn't figure out why Percy was being so cruel. That is, until he continued speaking.

"Who can blame her when her boyfriend is such an idiot. I mean she has needs like any woman. She loves to be touched down there, and she won't even say no to a blindfold. Who would expect so much from a bookworm with purple socks?"

Hermione froze. It couldn't be Percy. It just couldn't. She would have known. In the back of her head she had always thought it was Charlie, or George. They had been so sure, so strong, and Percy was well---Percy. She couldn't even look at him. She ran out of the room and upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later the door squeaked and Ron came in.

"Are you okay?" He came and sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"He was really drunk. It took Bill, Charlie and Harry to get him outside after he threw up on Mum's chair---she's going to kill him."

"She'll have to get in line."

Ron laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, he's always so calm and collected, he must be secretly in love with you or something to behave that way."

"Oh stop it---it was only the alcohol talking."

"I don't know about that. They say like attracts like and you two were the biggest bookworms ever to set foot in Hogwarts."

"Do you want to spend the night or not?" She grinned at him mischievously.

"Are you offering?" He kissed her neck lightly.

"Well if you keep insulting me, I'm going to kick you out."

"Hey, I defended your honour tonight."

"Yes you did. You're my hero!" She planted a kiss on his lips. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Wait…."

He groaned. "Hermione…. don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"No silly---I was going to say, I'll put spells on the room so we won't be interrupted again. Where's my wand?"

"Oh." Ron smiled. "I think I saw it on the floor, I'll get it."

He gave her a quick kiss and hopped off the bed. Hermione watched him, smiling, as he bent to the ground and she saw his muscles ripple.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"I found something alright." Ron turned to face her. His eyes were blazing and in his hand was a sock---a very purple sock.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Since this is the final chapter, I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and their patience. I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to update…university and a bunch of other excuses made it near impossible. So here it is…I hope it was worth the wait. :)

Ron didn't event wait for Hermione to wipe the look of horror off her face and try to explain. He threw the incriminating sock away from him and left the room. As the door slammed behind him, Hermione came out of her trance. She jumped off the bed and tore after him; he was already halfway down the stairs.

"Ron, wait!"

He ignored her and kept walking very determinedly. She followed him at a run and reached him in the downstairs hallway. She grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"Sod off Hermione!"

"Ron, we have to talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to you."

They had reached the kitchen where the rest of the group was still partying the night away.

"Please, listen to me." She begged.

He lost control, "No Hermione, because nothing you say is going to make this any better." He yelled.

The partiers had by now noticed the feuding couple, but were doing their best to pretend they hadn't.

"Ron, I…"

"You shagged my brother!"

The room went silent; everyone stared at him in disbelief. Was Ron drunk too? Hadn't they been all over each other minutes ago?

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did…I found the purple sock."

Bill stepped in to try and defuse the situation.

"Come now bro, what's all this nonsense? A purple sock?" He asked, with a slight smile on his face. His brother was so young to have these kinds of problems.

"Hermione is screwing Percy!"

The room exploded with laughter.

"Ron…you're joking? Didn't we just settle this?" Harry asked between chuckles.

"Stay out of this Harry!"

Harry stopped laughing, "Well I'm just saying, you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not, I found the purple sock!"

"You found the what?" Harry was confused; it was hard trying to keep up with these two when they were in a row.

"The purple sock--when Percy mentioned it earlier, I didn't think anything of it, but when I found it a few minutes ago, I remembered seeing it before." Ron explained with an annoyed look on his face.

"So Hermione wears purple socks, what's the big deal?"

"She wasn't wearing it, it was on her door knob."

"Why would Hermione put a purple sock on her door?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, who had remained silent until this point, finally found her voice, "to let someone know they could come in." As she spoke, she kept her head down, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"So you admit that you and Percy have been meeting in secret and that a purple sock is your secret code? How original Hermione, how…inconspicuous…" Ron fought hard to keep his voice level.

"No Ron, I swear I didn't know it was Percy until tonight!"

"Didn't know it was Percy? Didn't know it was Percy? Who the bloody hell did you think it was?" Ron, quite understandably, was quickly loosing his self-control.

"Well, you…at first." Hermione answered, she still wouldn't look at him.

"Me? You're mental! You actually expect me to believe that…"

"I'm serious Ron! Don't you remember the morning I accused you of manhandling me? That was the morning after it started."

"What happened?"

"Well, someone got into bed with me and…and…." Hermione looked embarrassingly at the others in the room, "and well I thought it was you and told "you" to bugger off." She blushed deeply.

"I think we should give these two some privacy what do you all think of a late night game of quidditch?" Charlie asked, and the group quickly escaped outside.

"So after that, did this keep happening?"

"Yes."

"And how long after it started were you convinced it wasn't me?"

She didn't answer, she kept her eyes rooted to the floor.

"Hermione, look at me!" Ron commanded.

She slowly looked up and met his gaze.

"How long until you were sure it wasn't me?" He repeated.

"I was quite sure after we made-out that day, and I knew after the second time it happened."

"But you let it keep happening?"

"Yes."

"You mean that night I came in, and removed the sock--you were actually waiting for _him_?" Ron looked disgusted.

"Ron, I told you, I didn't know it was Percy!" Hermione's voice was desperate.

"BUT YOU KNEW IT WASN'T ME!" Ron had had enough. He couldn't help but yell.

"Ron, please…"

"NOT PERCY, FINE, BUT WHO? BILL? CHARLIE? GEORGE? WHICH OF MY BROTHERS DID YOU CONSIDER ACCEPTABLE TO CHEAT ON ME WITH HERMIONE?"

"Ron…"

"Or maybe…" Ron cut her off again, though he had stopped yelling, "you didn't think it was one of my brothers at all, maybe you thought it was Harry!" He spat out the name.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said.

"Me? Ridiculous? You cheat on me and I'm being ridiculous? Why did you do it Hermione, why?"

"I don't know…"

"You had no desire to sleep with me, but you were willing to sleep with whoever else crawled into your bed."

"Ron, no, it wasn't like that. You don't understand." She burst into tears.

"By all means, Hermione, enlighten me…make me understand." Ron's eyes were cold as they bore into her.

"At first I was overcome with feelings, but as soon as I got in control, I told Percy that I wanted my first time to be with you, but then we kept having all these difficulties and I started to worry that I wouldn't be good enough for you. That I wouldn't be able to satisfy you because I was so inexperienced, and then Percy sent me a note telling me to leave a purple sock on the door and I thought, maybe if I did it with whoever was propositioning me, then I would be better at it when it came time for us, and then you wouldn't be disappointed. I'm not saying it makes up for it, but I did it with you in mind, and I was happy when you came in instead of him, I'm glad you took the sock off the door, and I was really looking forward to tonight." Hermione said all of this in a rush, and was quite out of breath when she finished.

"Hermione, that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard." Ron said, quite calmly.

"It's the truth!" She insisted.

"Well then you're an idiot. To think that I would want you to be anything other than you are, and then to use that as justification for cheating, well I don't even know what to say."

"Ron, I…"

"No Hermione, I've heard enough. There's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"I have to kick Percy's ass!"

"Ron, you really don't have to protect me…you don't have to…"

Ron cut her off, "oh I'm not protecting you Hermione, this is just something I have to do."

"Ron, I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

"You're right, it doesn't mean much, in fact, it doesn't mean anything."

"Ron…"

"Look Hermione, as far as I'm concerned, we're done. Once I've bloodied up Percy, you can shack up with him for all I care. Hell, you could even call up Krum or McLeggen…I'm done."

Hermione looked as if he had physically slapped her. "Ron…"

He ignored her and turned on his heels and went outside.

--

By the time Hermione found enough strength to go outside, Ron had already given Percy a bloody nose and it looked like he was about to break a few ribs. Bill, Charlie, George and Harry all stood by, but no one intervened. Ginny and Fleur ran to Hermione as she came outside.

"What did you say to him? He looks crazed." Ginny said.

"I…I…told him the truth."

"That you want to be with Percy?"

"No that I want to be with him."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." Ginny mused.

Before Hermione could respond the fight interrupted them.

Ron was standing over Percy, holding him by the scruff of the neck.

"I just want you to know that you're dead to me, and as for Hermione, you can have her, because as far as I'm concerned, so is she." He let Percy fall to the ground and turned to walk away.

Hermione felt numb, but then she saw Percy reach in his pocket and take out his wand. He pointed it at Ron's back. Without thinking she lunged forward.

"No…Ron…look out!" She threw herself in between them.

"Crucio!" Percy shouted.

Hermione heard a blood-curling sound, that she didn't realize she was making, and then everything went dark.

--

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her trying to ascertain where she was. As far as she could tell, she was in Ginny's room. She gasped in surprise when she saw who was sitting by the bed with his face in his hands.

"Ron?" She whispered.

He looked up, "You're awake."

"So it would seem."

"Good, now I can yell at you. What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? As if getting tortured by an unforgivable curse once in your life isn't enough, you go and throw yourself in the way of another one?"

"Well it seemed like the best idea at the time. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why would you care about that?"

"Because I love you."

"Hermione…"

"I know, we're done, and I completely understand. I deserve it. But just because we're done, doesn't mean I don't love you, that I won't always love you, and it certainly doesn't mean I want to see you hurt…"

"Hermione…"

"No Ron, I just want you to know, that I realize how stupid I was, and I am terribly sorry and I…"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?" She jumped, startled.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is just something about you, ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose…"

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you too, silly." He shook his head exasperated.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, and I'm pissed as hell, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you, that I won't always love you…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She barely dared to hope.

"I can't believe it, but yes I am."

"Oh Ron…"

"Now this doesn't mean that you're off the hook. There is going to have to be a lot of groveling involved and special favors granted…."

Before he could finish, Hermione sat up and pulled her face to his. When they finally came up for air she asked, "Is this the kind of groveling you had in mind?"

"Well, it's certainly a good place to start, however, I seem to recall certain X-rated dreams you were having that I would love to see acted out…" He grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" Hermione asked. Without waiting for an answer she once again pressed her lips to his.


End file.
